leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon tile
A dungeon tile is a game element exclusive to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Dungeon floors are made of various dungeon tiles. Types of tiles Terrain tiles These types of tiles are part of the dungeon's environment and structure. * Walls * Water * Lava * Air In most games, the move can only be used on regular terrain, not any of the special types of terrain above, and the move can only be used on water tiles. In , however, only air tiles prevent the use of Dig and Dive. Wall Traveling through a wall generally costs the player 5 points of . Most dungeons in Gates to Infinity do not use the hunger feature, however, so in those locations, the player loses HP instead of belly points. Walls can be turned into regular floor tiles if they are within the blast radius of , , , Blast Traps, or Big Blast Traps, by using , by Pokémon with the IQ skills Super Mobile or Absolute Mover, by the standard attack of a Mega Evolved Pokémon or of a Pokémon holding a Looplet with the Tunnel emera, or by using a . In certain dungeons or on certain floors, the walls may be indestructible and impossible to pass through. Water Pokémon will be cured of their burn if they end their turn on a water tile, and Pokémon standing on a water tile cannot be burned. Lava Lava tiles can only be traversed safely by Pokémon, and later, , and ; any other Pokémon will be inflicted with a if they end their turn over lava. Mobility Certain types of terrain can only be traveled across by certain Pokémon. If a Pokémon cannot travel on a given type of terrain but is forced onto it from the effect of a move or item or by switching places with the leader, it will be warped away. In Red and Blue Rescue Team or Explorers of Time and Darkness, it will warp to a random point of normal terrain in the dungeon, while in Explorers of Sky, it will warp near the leader. In , the leader and wild Pokémon will warp to a random point of normal terrain located within a room, while the leader's allies will warp near the leader. Room tile Room tiles are completely different from terrain tiles, as these tiles are always located within a room on the dungeon floor and can only be placed or appear within a room. They can either denote something important, cause special effects to moves or items, take the player to the next floor or can even be a floor tile that can cause negative or positive effects to the teammates. There are even some tiles in the games that are unused, but can only be created and used through hacking, such as the Exit tile. Carpet Carpet denotes the area of a Kecleon Shop. Any item found on carpet belongs to the Shop and leaving without paying for it will cause several to appear and attack the party. Dropping an item on carpet and leaving will make the item belong to the Shop. In Red/Blue Rescue Team through to the Adventure Squad games, the carpet would not cover the entire room, but only the center of the room. However, in Gates to Infinity and later, the carpet tiles would cover the entire room, so that entering or leaving the room would result in entering or leaving the Kecleon Shop respectively. Special tiles In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, there are special tiles which can be found in rooms behind locked doors or other certain rooms. They can cause both a positive and a negative effect on all Pokémon standing on these tiles. They only appear in dungeons that are unlocked after the main story is completed. Stairs Stairs (Japanese: かいだん Stairs) are the most common way to proceed to the next floor of a dungeon. They can either appear as stairs going up or going down. In Meteor Cave, the stairs will be disabled until the floor's clone is defeated. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and later, stairs will appear in a variety of different colors, depending on the type of dungeon. Warp Zone A Warp Zone (Japanese: ワープゾーン Warp Zone) is a tile that only appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky. It is used in certain dungeons instead of stairs to progress to the next floor or exit the dungeon, normally after defeating a boss. They have exactly the same appearance as Warp Traps. Rescue Spot/Rescue Point A Rescue Spot /'Rescue Point' (Japanese: きゅうじょちてん Rescue Point) is a tile that allows the player to complete a rescue and then send an A-OK Mail via Wonder Mail code, Wireless Connection or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. A Rescue Spot /Rescue Point will appear in the same place as where the stairs would normally be, on the same floor as where the other player was defeated when performing a friend rescue. The room with a Rescue Spot /Rescue Point will always be guarded by a Monster House. Effect tile |Trap}} Effect tiles are floor tiles within rooms that can do various effects, such as resetting the Pokémon's statistics, damaging a Pokémon or even causing a status ailment. These tiles are completely separate objects in Red and Blue Rescue Team through to the Adventure Squad games, but in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and later, these tiles are in the same location as items and are considered as "items" in which cannot be picked up, but are triggered upon stepping on it. Some effect tiles may break after being stepped on (such as the Training Switch and most traps). The effect tiles that cause negative effects to the player and their teammates are known as Traps (Japanese: スイッチ Switch /'ワナ' Trap ). Before being stepped on, they are disguised as regular floor tiles and remain hidden until they are stepped on. Using a or having the leader hold the Grass Looplet will make all traps on the floor visible. If the leader uses a normal attack on a space in front of themselves, it can also reveal the trap on that particular space. Traps will not trigger if stepped on by enemies unless the trap was created by the party via a or a move such as . In every Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game except for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, traps will never be created on the tile at the entrance of a room. Prior to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, all traps except for Summon Trap, Pokémon Trap, and Grudge Trap will remain after being stepped on; there is no limit to how many times they can be triggered. However, from Gates to Infinity onwards, all traps have a chance of breaking after being triggered. Most traps in these games have a 100% chance of breaking, but some have a 30% chance of breaking after each activation and can be triggered repeatedly until they break. From Gates to Infinity onwards, Monster Houses will usually contain a mix of both items and traps, usually having a larger amount of traps compared to other rooms. There is always at least one item and one trap within a Monster House, but it will always contains a total of 14 items and traps in the room altogether. Descriptions Info Adventure Hint Appearance In other languages Note: Since Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and later games were never released in South Korea, many names of dungeon tiles that appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and later were never localized in Korean. These have been marked with a —. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon it:Mattonella dungeon zh:迷宫地形